


What If: Zeno Never Arrived at the Tournament

by Exalted_Wolf



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Blasphemy, Fear of Death, Fighting, Japanese names, Martial Arts, What-If, mixed continuity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-08-28 07:07:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8436190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Exalted_Wolf/pseuds/Exalted_Wolf
Summary: What if Zeno decided not to interfere in the tournament? What would become of the Universe 6 fighters, and would Goku and Vegeta simply stand by and watch them die? Find out here.





	1. High Tension

**Author's Note:**

> This is going off both the anime and manga. In this, the tournament arena is the same as the anime but other events of the tournament have changed. Frost isn't evil like the anime but is simply a douche bag as in the manga. Goku became a SSJG against Hit instead of using SSJB Kaioken, Hit is also not capable of improving through battle as depicted in the manga.
> 
> In short, the setting is from the anime while the events are from the manga.
> 
> Enjoy.

“All of you, failures!” Champa roared. “Because of all of you, I've been humiliated beyond belief! Because of your pathetic performance and losing against those imbeciles, you will be punished!”

The angry god gathered energy in his hands as he scolded his fighters. The tournament had turned out badly for the sixth universe, not only did Champa lose out on his wish, but he also wasted his time searching for the Super Dragon Balls, and because of that he was furious. How dare these fighters lose to Beerus’ disciples, he wouldn’t tolerate defeat especially not at the hand of his twin. He would make them suffer.

Kyabe and Hit stared wide eyed at the god of destruction. Kyabe was trembling in fear and Hit was shaking in anger. After doing the best they could in the tournament, they lost and now they were going to be destroyed by the very person that employed them. He was so scared, not for himself, but for everyone else. He hated having to see others suffer, he longed for justice and loathed the mere thought of injustice. He thought he could trusts all his team members, that trust was partially disproved when Frost was caught cheating. Now Kyabe had completely lost any of his trust in the god. To be so weak despite becoming a Super Saiyan hurt him, he felt as if his only solution was to simply accept the inevitable.

Botamo and Magetta were slowly backing away from the god, both were afraid for their lives despite their extreme durability. Despite Botamo’s ability to nullify damage he couldn’t help but feel the fear of death creep it’s way to his mind. The thought only ever came to him once when he first discovered his innate ability. Ever since then he thought he was untouchable, but the pure tension that Champa was radiating made the ursine doubt his ability.

Hit was still trembling with adrenaline from the fight moments ago. Gokū was truly his greatest opponent. If Goku hadn’t of forfeited he might’ve had to resort to using his assassination techniques and hope he didn’t die. As a way of thanking Son Gokū he decided to fake his defeat against the weakling. It was a fair trade in Hit’s mind, he had no idea that he would pay for it so dearly. If he wasn’t so weary after his battle he would defend himself, but he couldn’t muster the strength. The situation was beginning to look bleak for the assassin.

Gokū continued looking back and forth between Beerus and Champa. Beerus wasn’t even attempting to intervene, Gokū couldn’t believe how little the god cared. How could Beerus just let this atrocity happen? Gokū couldn’t allow this to happen. He refused, all of the fighters up there gave it their all, Frost being the only exception. They were fantastic fighters with the potential to become even greater. He refused to just let Champa do as he pleased, they weren’t pawns! He didn’t care if they were from a different universe. They were fighters, warriors, and maybe friends one day. He couldn’t let Champa do this to them

“Krillin!” Gokū shouted from the side of the ring with urgency in his voice. “Do we have any senzu beans?!”

Krillin looked to Bulma and Chi-Chi, both of them shook their heads in denial. They didn’t think there needed to be a reason to bring them. Krillin looked to Gokū with a desperate expression that only his wife and Gokū could understand.

Gokū swore to himself and looked to Beerus once again, the skinny cat was now glaring at Gokū with irritation. “Hey! Don’t interfere, what they do is none of your business!” The purple cat shouted from his spot. Whis simply looked to Beerus and let out a drawn out sigh.

“Vegeta, have you recovered from earlier?!” Vegeta locked his gaze with Gokū’s. The situation playing out was distressing for him as well. He found himself gritting his teeth, that fat tub of lard dared to mock them and attempt to kill them. Something in Vegeta snapped, the pure arrogance and lack of respect angered him greatly. The fat cat couldn’t even fight his own battles, he was forced to rely on others and he dared to mock them. Vegeta would gladly take the chance to show the ignorant feline how to fight.

“I’m ready Kakarotto. You?” Gokū was extremely tired from his fight due to using his God form. But he believed that he did indeed have enough strength to continue fighting. Or at least, long enough to stop Champa.

“Let’s do it!”

Gokū and Vegeta levitated from the ground and dashed over towards to Universe 6 team only to be interrupted by someone else.

“What did I just say? Don’t interfere you idiots!” Beerus shouted at the top of his lungs. He wasn’t used to being defied, it made him angry, and everyone knew what would happened when he was angry.

“Lord Beerus, we can’t just let Champa kill them!” Goku shouted in growing anger at the god.

“What my bastard brother does is none of your concern; Vegeta!” Beerus turned his attention towards the Saiyan prince.

“What is it?” Vegeta said in a lower more angry tone. Beerus sensed the hostility radiating off Vegeta and felt his own anger rise from the spoiled prince being so disrespectful.

“Stop Goku from doing something stupid, hell I might even reward you for doing it.” A slight grin crept over the hairless cat’s face making Vegeta’s stomach turn.

“Tsk, damn. Almost tempted to accept, but I’m going to have to decline the offer Beerus.” Vegeta held up his palm and faced it towards Beerus. Energy began to gather into a small concentrated ball of ki. Beerus’s expression was replaced with a scowl, such blasphemy was punishable by death.

“What was that?!” The cat began clench his teeth, his temper had already reached its peak, and yet he still was holding himself back, perhaps he was slowly becoming attached to these fighters, or maybe he refused to kill a potential rival.

“You heard me Beerus, now get out of the way. I’m through taking orders.” The energy ball in his hand began to expand in size until it covered a large portion of his body. 

Then finally, Vegeta shouted a phrase before firing his attack.

“Big Bang Attack!”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the wait. This should've been out sooner but writers block hit me and I just dropped the story real quickly. I promise to finish this story, but I can not guarantee how often these are posted. You all have my most sincere apologies.

The attack felt like nothing to the cat. It only succeeded in stirring up dust which could be used to Vegeta's advantage, but Beerus wouldn't let Vegeta get in that hit. Beerus was furious now, it had been awhile since he last fought Vegeta. It was quickly apparent to Beerus that Vegeta had become significantly stronger than before. He might even say that Vegeta had perhaps surpassed Goku when he became a Super Saiyan God. Such power made Beerus ready for a fight, oh how he longed for one. Maybe Goku and Vegeta will finally be able to give him the fight he desired so much.

Vegeta quickly released his god ki and went Super Saiyan. Cyan aura began to engulf Vegeta encasing him in a cocoon. The aura cocoon quickly began to crack and break off, when the aura tore away from his body, Vegeta's hair and eyes were a light blue. Super Saiyan Blue was more than just a color change, it was the pinnacle of the Saiyan race, it was Vegeta's realization that he had obtained the power of a god.

Vegeta dashed past Beerus and towards the Universe 6 contestants. Something in him just snapped. He wouldn't see another Saiyan die, not when he had so much potential. These damn gods, he was sick of being pushed around, sick of being treated like some sort of servant.

Champa turned around just in time to see the blue haired Saiyan lunge at him. Vegeta's fist collided with Champa head which sent him flying off the platform and into the barrier. Before Vegeta could go after him he was quickly cut off and punched in the gut by Beerus. The cat lost his temper. His aura radiated a neon purple, the platform began to shake violently, throwing off most of the Universe 6 contestants with the exception of Hit and Kyabe.

Beerus crushed his elbow into Vegeta's back, sending him into the ground. Goku donned his Super Saiyan Blue form and quickly dashed towards Beerus. Before Goku could lay a finger on Beerus, Champa appeared before him instantly. Champa raised his fist and attempted to punch Goku, but Goku was already beside him with his leg raised into the air. Champa widened his eyes at the speed of the Saiyan. In less than a second, Champa was kicked off to the side by Goku. Champa stopped himself in mid-air and regained his composure.

"You impudent little- What's the big idea?! This is between me and Beerus! You're not involved!"

Goku glared down at Champa. "I'm sorry Lord Champa, but you involved me when you threatened to kill innocent people! They did everything you asked them to do and still you try to kill them! I won't allow you to do as you wish!" Goku shouted to the god.

Goku knew the risks of possibly utilizing this technique. He knew he only had a slim chance at it working. He wanted to save this technique for his next fight with Beerus. But Champa was the next best opponent he supposed, even if the cat was on the chubby side. He could only hope that Vegeta would be able to hold his own against Beerus for the time being. They both weren't strong enough to beat Beerus individually. But he knew that they could if they worked together, Whis himself even thought so.

Vegeta fought desperately against Beerus. He should've just let Kakarot fight with Beerus instead. He couldn't help but smile, he was having the time of his life and yet his life was in danger. The thought of fighting Beerus after having become so strong had appealed to him before, but now he was finally able to act on his urges.

Vegeta blocked punch after punch, kick after kick, and yet he hadn't laid a single finger on Beerus, irritation began to raise in him before it turned into anger. Vegeta slapped Beerus's arm to the side and delivered a hook to his jaw. Beerus attempted to ram his fist through Vegeta, but the Saiyan quickly ducked downwards and kicked Beerus into the air. Beerus shot a ki blast beneath himself and down to Vegeta. Vegeta gathered ki in his hand and swatted the blast to the side. Beerus was behind Vegeta instantly and delivered a chop to his neck. The cat's hand went right through Vegeta's neck causing the rest of him to turn into smoke.

Beerus's eyes darted around, Vegeta managed to slip him. Very cunning of the prince, that only proved that Beerus needed to watch out and not give Vegeta the advantage. Still, his power alone should be enough to crush Vegeta. That miserable, self-absorbed Saiyan needed to be destroyed along with the rest of his race. To think that he had  actually come to tolerate their presence, and yet here they are, defying him and committing the highest form of blasphemy.

Vegeta suddenly appeared in front of Beerus with his fist ramming directly into the gods stomach, the force of Vegeta's Final Blow caused Beerus to cough up saliva. Beerus looked down to Vegeta, still with his fist pressing into the cat's abdomen, Beerus felt energy begin to gather in Vegeta's hand. Vegeta grinned as the purplish pink energy gathered. It had been a while since he last performed this technique.

"Super Final Galick Cannon!"

Vegeta shouted as he released his Super Galick Gun right into the stomach of Beerus the destroyer.

Champa and Goku collided against each other with immeasurable force. Their hands had clasped against each others, both gritted their teeth and glared into each other's eyes. With Champa's reduced stamina, Goku could already tell that he was beginning to slip. He just needed one final push to end it. Champa pushed Goku backwards and attempted to get a hit off of him. Goku, however used instant transmission and appeared beside Hit.

Hit looked up to Goku with astonishment. The Saiyan had been fighting so valiantly against these gods. He wished he could continue fighting. But using as much energy as he did earlier caused him to become too weak to continue. For that, he envied the Saiyan. But Hit wasn't a fool though. This was a match that they were going to lose. He knew it, they knew it. It was only a matter of time before they gave in. If not to Champa, then to Beerus.

"I'm sorry we couldn't have our battle. Maybe if I had seen your true power then I would've used this. But unfortunately, the rules were holding us back. So just sit back Hit, I want to know if this power is enough to even beat you!"

Goku began to scream as a red aura started to swell around him, engulfing him and tinting his body a deep red. That's enough! Goku thought as he ceased his screaming and let his body calm down for a brief moment. Then he spoke. A phrase he hadn't muttered in a long time.

"Kaioken."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... Kaioken, huh? Yeah, the continuity I have going for this story is essentially the events of the manga with simply the arena from the anime. So this is Goku pulling out SSJB Kaioken for the first time in this story. I was originally going to have this story be only three chapters but it seems that my writing has caused that to change. For now, I'm going to say that there will be 4 chapters/ But I tend to change my mind often.
> 
> So, I hope you all enjoyed. Remember to leave a comment telling me what you thought about the story, I take all forms of criticism. Those are things that inspire me to continue. Have a good night!


	3. Chapte3

His energy flared dramatically as his SSJB aura became surrounded in a deep red of the Kaioken. The tiles beneath him began to crack and float off the arena as Goku’s power was raised to new heights. Goku’s screaming had not died down one bit, he could feel every muscle in his body begin to strain as it was forced to the absolute limit.

Goku swung his arms to the side and his head backwards.

“ **Kaioken times ten!** ”

The entire energy dome was filled completely with a much deeper red aura that Goku radiated off of himself. Within an instant, Champa found himself on the receiving end of a fierce haymaker delivered by the Saiyan. The fat feline was sent flying through the dome and quickly hit the other end of the barrier and went straight through it. The air inside of the dome quickly began to be sucked out into the vacuum of space. Vados, however had quickly sealed the giant hole made by Goku using Champa. Champa lied on the ground outside of the barrier, he was unconscious after being caught off guard by the powerful sudden attack.

Meanwhile, Vegeta had finished firing off his Super Final Galick Cannon into the abdomen of Beerus. Vegeta quickly slid backwards away from the god, unsure of what condition Beerus would be in after taking the attack directly. He wouldn’t foolishly assume that it did much damage as Beerus was a very sturdy as well as powerful being. To simply think that firing a powerful attack up close would be enough to finish the job was just stupid.

The dust around Vegeta cleared, yet Beerus was nowhere in sight. Vegeta cautiously scanned the area around him, attempting to sense Beerus’s godly energy. Vegeta’s eyebrow twitched as he came to the realization of Beerus’s location. Vegeta let out a yell and expanded his ki around him before letting it explode. With this quick distraction, Vegeta maneuvered away from Beerus who had been right behind him. He could tell that this was already getting nowhere, Beerus was taking his attacks head on and as far as he could tell it wasn’t doing nearly enough damage.

Vegeta began to formulate a plan in his mind as he dodged the oncoming ki blast being sent towards him by Beerus. He wasn’t as strong as he needed to be against Beerus, in fact he stood no chance against the god. He had to change tactics, up close and personal attacks weren’t working. Perhaps, he could resort to something else that he had been working on earlier in the time chamber. Afterall, Kakarot hadn’t been the only one attempting to combine an old technique with Super Saiyan Blue. He had his own trump card. He supposed now was the best time for him to do this. Though he had to admit the form was cheap and had it’s own drawbacks. But it was simply worth it in this situation.

“Prepare yourself Beerus, for I too have my own new form.”

Vegeta settling himself onto the arena ground and glared as Beerus lowered to the ring. That damn cat, finally he would know the meaning of true pain.

Vegeta held his arms out to his side and he began to concentrate his ki. With Super Saiyan Blue granting the user perfect control, and the ability to concentrate his ki into every nerve of his body, that made for a very deadly combo. And Vegeta would certainly take full advantage of the form he was going to utilize, despite the drawbacks that he so despised. It was necessary now, however, only as a trump card. He might drop out of Super Saiyan Blue completely if he somehow screws up the process, and that would only succeed in draining his stamina greatly.

Knowing full well that utilizing this form could cause him to lose the battle as well as his life, Vegeta continued. Energy began sparking around him as Vegeta focused, he could feel the center of his energy attempting to expand outward from his body. He forced it inside and sent it straight into his nerves, doing the process slowly as to not drop out of the form. The god ki he was using was already powerful on it’s own. But concentrating it into his body was either a recipe for disaster, or a desert for kings. 

Vegeta smirked, king. He hadn’t heard that word in a long time. It reminded him of his father, a savage and weak fool. Thinking that he could bide the Saiyans time by simply licking Freeza’s boot. Just another reminder of the failure of the Saiyan race. But it was because of that failure that got him to where he was. A true god among Saiyans, an inhabitant of Earth, a husband, and a father. And now, a new title was going to be added.

“All hail Prince Vegeta, slayer of the gods!” Vegeta shouted as he felt his muscles expand.

His muscles bulged greatly from the godly energy that coursed through them. He could already feel his body beginning to strain from using the form. But the sheer adrenaline rush he felt from the power helped him ignore the stress his body was taking. All that was left now was to take out the trash.

Vegeta’s smirk turned into a smug smile as he looked directly at Beerus.

“Say hello, to Super Vegeta Blue!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Major apology for the wait as well as the short chapter. This thing had been on the shelf for a while now and I simply did not have the motivation to continue. But I realized I at least had to finish this chapter before I moved onto the next. Plans have already been made for this story, it's just a matter of executing them. Not to mention that I've become a modder for Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2. Check me out on the site! I go by the username B1ack Wolf.

**Author's Note:**

> This will be a 2-3 part story. And I'm not going to abandon this one like I did with my Cell Games story. This will be a full fledged what if scenario. I've got most of the story planned out and it's only a matter of writing it.
> 
> Remember to leave a comment if you liked it, that's what really motivates me for making these.


End file.
